


The Terror of the Skies has a Snack

by ShiningShinko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Bodily Functions, Deviates From Canon, Macro/Micro, Mouth Kink, Original Character(s), Predator/Prey, Robot Kink, Sexual Content, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningShinko/pseuds/ShiningShinko
Summary: A mongoose named Somber from another demension gets shrunk by mistake by the teleporter and ends up in a wooded mountainous region of Holaska. What will he do in these woods of darkness?(WARNING: CONTAINS VORE)





	The Terror of the Skies has a Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story for my friend. Somber is an OC of mine this is the first time using him. I also redesigned Metal to look more android/robot mix. This is my official first Sonic story. Enjoy!

The Terror of the Skies has a Snack

It was a cold night in the wooded mountainous region of Holaska, a mongoose named Somber was shrunk down to size by a dimensional mishap that seemed to happen along the way to this one.

It's hard being this small especially if the mongoose is in the woods of darkness. 

Somber gets some wood and sets out a campfire in the dark by lighting a match he had left in his pocket. 

It seems different being here as the world is bigger than he is and the mongoose is only in a small region of it.

A few hours into the night Somber starts to hear the regions predators howl and cry. 

The snow is cold and the mongoose had to get warm fast or he would freeze to death, their had to be a way out of here the woods seemed to have no end where he looked, things looked grim.

After a few minutes of looking at the compass he had in his coat it seemed change erratically, something was also off about the air.

It seemed to be an eerie feel, something he couldn't describe.

He hears the sound of hissing wind that sounds like a jet plane it seems to get closer and closer, something is not right.

Then it stops, there was a dead silence among the woods, no sounds were present like the presence of something unnatural came into the midst.

Then a harsh hot breath hits the top of his head like steam in a sauna, he dreaded looking back at the figure that stands behind him.

With an action that tops all the reflexes of the world combined before he could make a run for it the mongoose is grabbed and is expected to be a vice grip but instead it was gentle.

The creature turned him towards him and oh my he takes it all in, a broad 6 foot wingspan with carefully integrated metallic feathers that can slice down trees and tear through steel with each wingtip bladed and curved. 

The shoulders an obsidian and sharp curved. 

The torso was not an engine but a very masculine contour laced with powerful muscles. 

It's chest was armor plated like the rest of his body protruding out in an inverted spike. 

The most eye catching feature was his head and most of all the optics, irises that were oval shaped and pupil slitted starred piercing daggers into his soul with a rich crimson color.

White arrow pointed stripes pointed to his face at an angle. Causing him to look on sight, adorned with the stripes was the five long quills that looked like they would impale with ease.

The shoes were like boots with a curved hem at the ankle.

White stripes of an artist like stature were engraved into the paint.

Long razor sharp claws that curved at the tip, that were uncomfortable to be in. 

He was clearly a beautiful but terrifying android that could kill him with ease.

This robian seemed…hungry and looking for a midnight snack. 

He realized he was something easy to eat since the marsupial was so small and delicate, he noticed his mouth opening to do a simple task, eat him alive. 

Immediately Somber begins to squirm and struggle against his grip.

But it turned out he was only yawning as he took a deep breath taking the breath out of the mammal a little.

The dark blue androids wet internals could be seen shimmering with artificial saliva, the black tongue was the most apparent feature it was long and pointy.

He curiously looks deeper into the mouth, the silvery details taking hold the teeth the most, they were very sharp and shaped like a natural mobian hedgehogs would be just more sharp. 

The back of the throat was detailed with a double tipped uvula hanging on top, as the blue android began to exhale blowing Sombers hair back. 

He looks upon the marsupial with hunger in his eyes, he opens his mouth again and licks him, tasting him drenching him in thick saliva and after that pops Somber in his mouth head first.

He sucks him in like a noodle, it's hot and damp inside and smells of ozone.

He advances him to the back with his tongue slowly but surely begins to swallow the mongoose, tight muscles grip hard but are soft like a sponge. A little bulge could be seen from the robians throat as he took his finger and traced the bulge down to his stomach, then rubbing his tummy purring slightly.

Somber was in a big stomach or what it seemed to him since he was shrunk down to size. An attempt to struggle is problematic by this point, no weapons to get out.

The tingling acid and stomach walls start enveloping around Somber making him feel comfortable somehow and the heartbeat and breathing was really rhythmic.

The robotic android let's out a loud burp reverberating throughout his stomach, he was very satisfied with his meal.

The noxious gases start to make the mongoose sleepy and drift off into a deep sleep as the robian begins to fly back into the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! I know Somber dies but he doesn't die horribly which is good. He's lucky Metal is nice enough to spare him suffering. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
